


Holding On

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, BAMF Rowena, Consort Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, King Of Hell Sam Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Rowena MacLeod, Scared Castiel, Scared Rowena, Survival Situation, The Winchesters Are Now Demons, Zombies, chuck is a bastard, graphic labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: None of them listened to Rowena when she argued against Castiel being allowed to go look for Gabriel in his current condition, so she went along to make sure he was okay.But then none of them imagined the lengths Chuck would to go to hurt his son, and torment the new rulers of Hell.
Relationships: Castiel & Rowena MacLeod & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Holding On

“This is not how it was supposed to go,” Cas groaned.

He was leaning heavily on Rowena as she hurried him along the hallway; behind them, the door leading into the school from the parking lot groaned beneath the weight pressing against it.

The undead gathered on the other side moaned as they clawed at the wood keeping them from satisfying their hunger; Rowena was bolstering it with magic, or it would have caved in already and spilled an army of zombies in their direction.

Still, even as the most powerful witch in existence, she would be hard pressed to keep them out for ever.

“I know,” she said. “But it’s what we’ve got, and I might be good, but I can’t make a silk purse out of a sow’s ear.”

Cas stumbled to a halt, bracing one arm against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. “I don’t know what that means.”

Rowena glanced back as she heard a splintering noise. “It means we’re neck deep in shite and if we don’t want to end up ground between some corpse’s teeth, we’d best get a move on, eh?”

Not that she’d allow any harm to befall Castiel or his baby bump on board, but she had a feeling said baby would be making an appearance sooner rather than later, and before that happened Rowena wanted them far from here.

Had he or the Winchesters listened to her, of course, that wouldn’t be a problem.

But, no, men always knew best, or angels in male vessels, and she could have told them this would end badly. 

That there was no way Chuck would turn soft hearted and dewy eyed at the prospect he was going to be a grandfather.

No, instead he sent a plague among the humans of the small town where Cas had gone following up a lead on Gabriel (she supposed Chuck had planted the clues that the archangel was still alive and amassing an army to take down his father) and by the time they’d realised the trouble they were in, it was too late to get out.

The only army they’d found was the one filled with extras from some graphic schlock horror where legs were ripped off and gnawed on.

Of course, she knew help was on they way; even if the raven she’d sent to Sam telling what had happened didn’t make it through, as King of Hell he had a powerful link to his consort so he would know they were in trouble.

A army of demons could take care of an army of zombies with no problem, but the trick was to keep herself and Castiel alive for rescue to reach them.

The door into the school finally gave, and the corridor was filled with a ear splitting cacophony of hungry moans.

“No time to dawdle,” Rowena said, and pulled Cas back against her, forcing him to break into a jog as they burst through the double doors ahead of them.

++

She had to hand it to Chuck: while she’d expected this to be a trap, and told those three dafties as much (when Sam got them back, he and Cas would probably not speak for two days over the angel’s insistence in going to look for his brother, and then Sam would give Cas such a seeing to that he’d probably give birth on the spot), the writer formally known as God had certainly outdone himself.

She’d expected skulduggery, but nothing like this.

Cas was nearly biting through his lip as Rowena used her magic to shield them as best she could.

With an army of ravenous corpses closing on them, all she’d been able to do was find a hidey hole: in this instance, a cupboard beneath the stage in the big room that doubled as gymnasium, assembly hall and dining area.

It was dusty, filthy in fact, full of footballs and a gymnastic equipment and and some tatted mats, but it was under cover, with a thick door (slatted, she had to admit, but still) between them and the zombies prowling around outside.

It was far from ideal; as soon as she’d shoved Cas inside, and followed, closing the door behind her just before the first of the zombies burst into the room, she’d realised the angel was in labour.

Which was bloody brilliantly timing, but she supposed being ambushed by creatures lurching after you and driven by a mindless hunger would be enough to trigger a premature birth in anybody, angel or not.

But it meant that Cas would have to be extremely quiet, and Rowena knew from her own experience that labour was not a quiet affair.

Angel or not, she expected Castiel to do as any other person she’d ever witnessed giving birth (and she’d been no different herself).

He’d scream blue murder once things really got underway, and that would bring those things crashing in here to get them.

Unless…

Rowena parted her hands, forming a wide bubble that grew larger and larger, and moved to surround both her and Castiel.

“Can that shield us?” 

Rowena petted his cheek. He looked terrified and she was too; he was about to give birth surrounded by creatures that would tear them all apart and eat the fledgling right out of his stomach.

“I wish it were so, my wee angel,” she said. “But all it’ll do is mask any noise you make, and believe me, that’ll be a lot.”

Cas groaned, and doubled up as his first contraction took him, and then he glanced fearfully at the shadows milling around in the room beyond the wooden wall.

They didn’t show any sign at having heard him.

Rowena could only hope their luck continued to hold.

++

Every time Cas cried out, he tried to stifle it, and Rowena couldn’t blame him. The gymnasium was full of zombies now; she had no idea where they were coming from, but at this rate Sam would have to send virtually every demon and hell hound he command to rescue them.

And she had to wonder what was keeping him; it had been nearly two hours since she and Castiel had arrived here, looking for his archangel brother only to find a nightmare of gnashing teeth and remoreless hunger awaiting him instead.

It seemed fair to say Chuck had no paternal instincts, and Rowena didn’t feel at all hypocritical in that view; she’d had no love for Crowley, or vice versa, but she would never have set an undead army on him when if he’d been carrying her grandchild.

Or at all, actually; if she’d ever been going to kill him, she’d have done it herself.

He’d have deserved that from her at least.

But as determined as Chuck was to harm Castiel, she was just as determined to save him.

Ironic, given they’d been enemies for a while, her and him, her and those brothers, but it was different now, and they were all the family she had left.

No, whatever it took, she’d make sure Castiel and his fledgling survived this, no matter how much effort Chuck put into achieving the opposite.

“I take back what I said,” she muttered, as she dabbed at the angel’s forehead when he caught his breath between contractions. “I’m absolutely not a fan of you, you twisted wee bastard.”

“You think he can hear you?” Castiel said.

Rowena shrugged. Probably not - if he knew they were hiding in here, that door would probably have been ripped off, but there was always the chance he was enjoying tormenting them, scaring them, until he got bored and decided to end his little game.

She might not know him as well as Castiel did, or the brothers, but she’d already observed he liked to be dramatic.

“Can you hear Sam?”

Castiel shook his head, looking crestfallen. “This is sapping my strength,” he said. “But there’s always the chance that Chuck is blocking the channel.”

Rowena said nothing but silently she was worried. If that was the case, Sam might not know they were in trouble. Chuck could have stopped her raven getting through, and if he was stopping up the link Sam and Cas now shared…

Help might be a while in coming.

Cas screamed suddenly as the most powerful contraction yet overtook him, but the bubble held, and Rowena was able to focus on the dark patch of hair appearing between the angel’s legs.

“Almost,” she told him. “Another big push, two at most, Castiel. Come on, you can do it!”

Cas bellowed in pain, as if he were being ripped in two, and then the shoulders were delivered; Rowena could sympathise, giving birth was not for those faint of heart or feart of pain but then Castiel bore down again and his fledgling slipped into her hands.

Sodden black wings, feathered like an angel’s but arched like a demon’s, fluttered anxiously, but she quickly wrapped it in Castiel’s coat, and passed him the bundle as it started to wail.

She quickly checked the angel, and there was some minor tearing, but nothing he couldn’t heal once his strength came back.

The fledgling was still crying. And getting not just louder, but more piercing. 

“Castiel,” she warned. 

The angel tried to shush the baby, but it was having none of it and the pitch got higher and sharper, sound more like an angel’s true voice.

The bubble started to crack.

“Castiel!”

“I’m trying!” Looking devastated, he put his hand over the baby’s mouth, sobbing an apology, but it was that or their hiding place would be given away.

It made no difference; the damage was done, and the bubble shattered and dispersed as if it had never been there.

Rowena summoned all her magic as feet thumped towards them, and fists began to pound on the wood between them and the dead gathered to feed.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said. He hugged the baby to him, and it was done screaming now.

Rowena leaned in to kiss his cheek. “We’re not eaten yet,” she said.

Not yet, but she had no doubt they were about to be.

++

The best defence, someone once said, was a good offence, and Rowena put little stock in sayings, but this time she would have to agree.

It beat staying cramped in that dark dusty space to get torn apart, and since rescue wasn’t coming, their only hope was to try and get out of the building.

So she didn’t wait for the door to give; instead she blasted it outwards, and took out a few of the creatures grinding their teeth in the urge to feast on their flesh.

She kept Cas to her rear, but close, and threw every spell she had in her possession, reigning fire down on her enemies, or summoning spirits that owed her favours and setting them on the undead fighting to get at them.

But it was a lost cause and she knew it; there were too many, and even when Castiel pulled together his Grace, not yet recovered from months of supporting a half demon/half angel child, and brought a smiting down on the nearest zombies, it was nowehere near enough.

They were getting pushed back, and she could see how this would end.

“My turn to say sorry, this time,” she said, for she’d been so determined to keep the little cloud hopper and his and Samuel’s wee babe safe and now here they were.

Not only not safe but facing the most horrific end she could imagine for them.

For a moment, she considered doing the unthinkable. She had a spell that could instantly kill an angel, and certainly an angel-demon hybrid, one she’d cultivated back when she had reason to use it.

It wouldn’t hurt, and it would be so quick that Castiel and the fledging would be gone before their bodies hit the floor, and certainly before first teeth bit into their flesh.

Could she, though? Even to save them?

Luckily, it wasn’t a decision she had to make.

The entire school seemed to shake, and it was like a thunderstorm had filled the hall.

The zombies, reaching for them with rotting fingers, mouths open to reveal blackened gums and distended tongues, turned as one to the disturbance.

Standing there, razor sharp wings flaring above them were Sam and Dean.

Eyes black as their wings, she watched as two huge curved blades materialised i their hands, and it was all over then even if the zombies didn’t seem to realise it.

Rowena pushed Castiel back and raised a shield against any of the undead who came at them while the Winchesters cut the rest to ribbons, and it was sustainable now she was holding against a handful and not a hundred or more, but soon the gymnasium was a stinking pit of sliced apart bodies, and she dropped the shield as the King and Knight of Hell ran towards them.

Sam lifted Cas, with the fledging in his hold, into his arms, and looked them both over.

His eyes flickered back to green, and he rested his forehead against the angel’s.

“Shouldn’t have let you come,” he said.

Cas kissed him, gently. “We didn’t know…. I never thought he would…”

Dean looked around him then spread his wings. “Yeah, well we won’t fall for that one again. And I know you’re probably listening, you piece of shit. I’m gonna pay you back for this one, for everything you’ve ever done to us.”

He put a hand on Rowena’s shoulder, then a hand on Sam’s and a moment later, they were back in Hell.

Home. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Winchesters 1 - Zombies 0.
> 
> F**k you, Chuck.


End file.
